Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Conan pusing..Haibara lelah...  Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau ssudah kembali ke tubuh semula?


Ai's POV

Aku lelah dengan semua dengan pelarian tanpa akhir yang harus kuduga Kudo menjadi pemarah karenaRan mulai membuka hati pada laki-laki harus segera membuat antidote permanent untuk tidak dia akan tidak mau orang telah berulang kali menyelamatkan jiwaku dari dewa kematian yang kapan aku bisa meemukan penawar harus segera menyusul Kakak.

Sudah seminggu aku mengurung diriku di dalam aku sedang mencari formula penawar sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena saudah seminggu ini aku Hakase memintaku untuk minta temani Kudo. Aku hanya bilang IYA. Padahal kenyataanya aku sendirian di rumah ini. Kudo sudah mulai gila dengan keberadaan teman kencan Ran itu,Araide. Aku selalu membohongi Hakase saat dia meneleponku. Huft…..

"Hei Haibara !Antidotenya dah jadi lum?"teriak Kudo yang seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ketuk pintu dulu donk!Aku kan sedang konsentrasi…..Bisakah kau lebih sabar….."Jawabku dengan malas.

"Hai…..Baiklah…Tapi,bisakah kau memberiku antidote yang belum permanent?"

"Oke!Aku masih ada persediaan"

Aku bangkit dari depan komputerku dan mengambil sebutir pil dari toples yang ada di dalam laci. Aku memberikannya pada Kudo.

"Baiklah…"

Dia pergi dari bekerja kembali. Aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini.

Kenapa sih Kudo cemburu sampai segitunya sama Ran. Iiiikh! Nyebelin! Aku jadi kena imbasnya. Baiklah…Tenang'kan dirimu Shiho.. Pikir baik – baik… Kau harus membayar hutang –hutangmu di masa lalu. Ok! Aku akan mulai bekerja.

Ap-apa ini!Kenapa tiba-tiba ada data yang masuk. Tunggu , biar ku cek…. Ternyata itu adalah….data APTX 4869. Kenapa bisa? Lalu HP ku bergetar. Dari private number. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengangkatnya .

"Ha-halo…" Aku menjawabnya dengan tergagap.

"Kau sudah menerima data itu ?" ucap oorang yang menelponku itu.

"Hei?Siapa ini?"

"Kau masih saja amatir…Ini aku Shuichi Akai"

"Bagaimana bisa data ini…" Aku tak percaya.

"Aku mencurinya dari seorang agen CIA. Jadi, daripada kubuang mending aku kasih kamu saja. Apakah kau membutuhkannya?"ucapnya dengan santai.

"Baiklah…terima kasih…"

" ada satu syarat…"

"Apa lagi?" Aku menjawabnya dengan sebal.

"Jangan sebal donk! Setelah kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula, kau harus mau jadi umpan dalam misi Fbi. Kami sudah tahu keberadaan Big bos. Kami akan menggrebek mereka. Selesaikan urusanmu maksimal 1 minggu."

"Baik…"

Aku menutup telepon darinya.'Terimakasih Shuichi Akai' ucapku dalam hati. Dengan begini aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kudo menyebalkan itu dan segera menyusul keluargaku. Aku bekerja sebaik mungkin dan secepat yang kubisa.

Shinichi's Pov

Dasar Araide Breng'pip'k! Beraninya dia mengajak kencan kekasiku. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku segera pergi ke Tropical Land setelah tubuhku kembali. Saat aku sampai di sebuah taman. Aku menelpon Ran.

"Ran,.."

"Shinichi,kaukah itu ?"

"Tentu saja ini ingin bertemu denganmu aku sudah membuatmu menunngu..Satanglah ke taman di Tropical Land. Aku akan menunggumu"

"Ok!"

Aku menutup kau ,Araide! Aku akan mendapatkan kembali dia. Aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabar...Lalu, setengah jam kemudian Ran datang. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan "I Love You". Dia memelukku dan berkata "I Love you too" sambil berurai air mata. Dia bilang betapa sedihnya dia dan hampir putus asa menunggukau. Tapi,setelah aku menyatakan cintaku, Ran akan terus menungguku. Tiba-tiba jantungku sakit. Apa ini sudah 6 jam ? Kurasa baru 4 jam. Haibara bodoh!Aku pamit pada Ran dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Hakase. Sampai sana aku pingsan. Mataku berkunang-kunag tapi akhirnya aku mebuka mataku. Aku sedang berada di ruang tamu. Hah...Wujud Conan Edogawa lagi...Sepertinya Haibara membawaku ke sofa. Entah sudah berapa jam aku tak sadarkan diri. Karena sekarang sudah hampir malam. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya. hEI! Bukannya tadi aku baru ingin menyalahkan antidote penuh kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya ini. Dasar profesor gila!Aku segera beranjak ke Lab profesor gial itu. Tapi aku melihat dia tergeletak di samping kursinya. Ya amun Haibara! Kenapa kau? Aku segera membawa Haibara ke kamarnya. Badannya panas sekali! Aku segera mengukur suhu badannya. Cukup tinggi...38 derajat. Aku buru buru mengkompres dahinya dan pergi untuk membeli obat. Setelah itu aku menunggunya sadar. Mnn...ternyata Haibara manis juga ya? Hei! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan..

"Kakak...maafkan aku...Kudo...Maafkan aku..."

Ku dengar dia mengigau. Dia mengeluarkan air mata. Aku pun menghapusnya. Maafkan aku sudah memaksamu berpikir keras sehingga kau jatuh sakit. Aku sadar selama seminggu ini dia sudah bekerja sangat keras. Aku khilaf. Dia menggigil dan aku menyelimutinya. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandanginya. Wajahnya diliputi kesedihan, kelelahan,kesepian, dan kegelapan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan aku mencium keningnya . Setelah sadar apa yang telah kulakukan , wajahku memerah dan aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Kubasuh mukaku dengan air segar . Perasaan apa ini? Jantung berdebar kencang. Apakah aku...Sudahlah anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi. Aku menunggunya sampai malam. Sebelum itu aku sudah bilang pada Ran , aku menginap di rumah Hakase. Aku tertidur di samping tempat tidur Haibara. Haibara, maafkan aku...

TBC

Hore,,,Aku bisa buat fanfic!Ini mimpiku selama 3 bulan ini….

Maaf banyak kesalahan. Soalnya aku writer baru…. Sangat dimohon reviewnya…..


End file.
